


Time

by maielalcinoe



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Time<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from CSI: Miami I'm just have a little fun.<br/>Feedback: Please</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Time  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from CSI: Miami I'm just have a little fun.  
> Feedback: Please

Title: Time  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from CSI: Miami I'm just have a little fun.  
Feedback: Please

A/N: This is a mild au Calleigh/Speed fic following on from the events of Lost Son

Time

Calleigh stood at the entrance to the cemetery looking through the big bar gates wishing she was somewhere else, anywhere else, at home, in a bar, a crime scene, just not here. She took a tentative step forward clutching the lily in her fingers realising she was further forward than she had been each of the previous times she had been here since the funeral. At that thought she stopped and blinked wiping away the tears that had suddenly sprung at the corners of her eyes.

"Calleigh" she said sternly out loud before falling silent again forcing herself to move forward and through the rows of gravestones. She tried not to look at the names on them fearing she might actually recognise one or two along the way and it was hard enough going to her ultimate destination.

Each step seemed to take an age and her feet thudded down hitting the ground hard, or so it seemed to her. She wouldn't have been surprised to look down and see that each time her feet landed that a spray of dust would rise upwards like she saw on old cowboy movies. It was with a sense of foreboding she stepped forward certain if anyone was watching her she would be going in slow motion. The rows moved by one after another until at last she reached the right one.

She turned clutching at the lily still, it was like a hold on reality for her. Absently she tugged at her blouse and skirt half tempted to pull out her compact and check her muted make-up but she restrained herself knowing it wouldn't matter. So she idly checked her hair as she walked twirling the lily in her hand moving towards her final goal.

She stopped at last not able to make that final turn staring ahead instead her face set hard trying not to let anything show at all. She could feel her hands tremble as at last she turned her hand moving to cover her mouth.

"Oh Tim"

She said at last kneeling down on the grass resting the lily in front of the gravestone tears flowing at last,

"If only we had more time."


End file.
